


Part of the Team

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Puppy Piles, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Green with Evil. Tommy becomes part of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



Once the initial shock wears off, Tommy actually can't remember the last time he felt this comfortable and safe. But it's a big initial shock to get past.

He thought he was going to the park with Kimberly, just the two of them. He'd been distracted by the promise of an almost-date with the cute Pink Ranger, and he'd let his guard down. But when they finally got to the park, all of her friends were waiting for them.

It had taken everything he had to fight the rising tides of panic and dread.

He knew what they had said. He knew they claimed they didn't blame him for the things he had done while under Rita's spell. But at the same time, he knew that _no one was that good_ , not even the champions of goodness themselves. Not even the Power Rangers. There had to be a grudge being held somewhere under those excessively cheery and impossibly forgiving exteriors.

He wavered for a moment, caught between the absolute certainty that he was about to get his ass handed to him and the pride that insisted he take the punishment he had earned.

And then Jason and Zack were welcoming him to the little get-together. Trini, seated on the red-and-white checked blanket, asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. Even Billy, who never seemed to speak to anyone other than his four fellow Rangers if he could help it, managed a smile that was almost warm.

Just like that, Tommy had become part of the group.

Trying to figure out how that had happened left him in a bit of a daze, so he can't quite remember how they all ended up snuggled together on Trini's ridiculous picnic blanket like this, but they managed it.

He feels like it should be awkward, somehow. And not just because he was their mortal enemy until very recently.

There are six of them crammed onto that blanket, and by now they're all tangled up together and wrapped around each other in one big pile. He's not even entirely sure anymore whose limbs his own are intertwined with. His face is pressed into Kimberly's hair, he knows that much. The rest is kind of a blur.

But that doesn't matter.

He feels at home and at ease for the first time since he came to Angel Grove, and it's the best feeling in the world. And that's what matters.

For the first time, he really gets that these five teenagers aren't just the Power Rangers, they're his _friends_. They aren't going to hold a grudge. They aren't going to hurt him. They're going to forgive him and give him the chance to do better going forward. All they really want is to help him and make him feel at home in Angel Grove and on their team.

The thought hits him like a bolt of lightning. They want him to be one of them, part of the team. He's not going to have to try and go it alone anymore.

He knows he still has a long way to go before he can get past the terrible things that Rita's spell compelled him to do, much less begin to make up for all the destruction he caused, but somehow the idea doesn't seem so daunting with his friends at his side.


End file.
